Tomb Raider: Let the monster in
by RetSpiz
Summary: My first fic. Lara croft and her freinds tries to find out more about Amandas stone...and her pet. bad summary
1. Afternoon ponderings

Tomb raider: Let the monster in

Note: hey...this is my first ever fic. so yeah sorry for my grammar and spelling and the weird story XD and everything!

feel free to point out anything...wrong? It took me like 20 minutes to figure out how to upload this thing so ; alos I dont own tomb raider I just wrote this story.

**Tomb raider: Let the monster in**

**Chapter 1: afternoon ponderings**

Lara was sitting in her fathers old study, it was very quiet and the sun light from outside cast an relaxing feeling in the room. She was looking at the small black stone, with an not too friendly looking skull carved into it. She held it in her hand and thought about Amanda… how she had summoned the beast out of it, and more importantly what she had said about Avalon.

_so Avalon does exist... and that's where my mother is._

she leaned back in the chair she was sitting in, tossed the stone and caught it again.

_by the way, what in the bloody hell was that beast anyway? I haven't read anything about it..._  
_it seemed to protect this stone, or maybe the queens tomb. whatever it was doing isn't it weird that the inscription on the wall said nothing about it?_

Frowning she put the stone on the table, spinning it around with her fingers.  
D_oes it even matter? is it an important part in the quest of finding my mother?_

She picked up the small item again, eyeing it.

-Its quite useless really, I don't even know how to use it.  
She spoke quietly to herself.  
She continued to stare at it for another minute, then she gave up. This wasn't going to give her the answers she was looking for.

-Oh bother

Lara stood up, stretched a little.

-I think I need a cup of tea.


	2. Strange humor

Tomb raider: Let the monster in

**Tomb raider: Let the monster in **

**Chapter 2:**

The sunset cast a relaxing feeling over the enormous piece of land that is croft manor. an reddish orange glow that warns about the day almost being over, and with that comes the night.  
the residents inside the giant manor think nothing more about it, it simply another day ending there will be another one tomorrow.

what they do not know however is that outside the giant walls that surrounds the great walls, _someone _is waiting for the sun to set and for the moon to rise.

she smiles, in a very short amount of time she will get _her baby_ back and with that she will get her revenge. Her revenge on Lara croft.

**croft manor**

Zip was tapping away on his computer, multitasking, as always.  
Nothing really work related, which he really should have been doing, but what the heck what Lara didn't know didn't hurt her. Besides who cares?

-I really doubt that has anything with either a sword or a dais to do.

Zip jumped, he spun around.

-Jesus Alister, don't sneak up on me like that! He hissed

Alister looked amused, he smirked.

-I wasn't sneaking. He stated. I simply came to ask you something, I'm sorry if you were to busy with..

he looked over at the computer screen.

-writing an entry about how bad Smallvile is in your blog… Anyway Zip, I was doing some research about that stone Amanda was using and-

-that stone with the creepy skull? Who the heck cares, didn't Lara take it from her anyway? Zip interrupted  
Alister looked annoyed  
-well zip, I care and I'm sure Lara does too, now this is what I found out: apparently the queen-

-what queen? Zip interrupted once again. He had turned away from Alister and was now taping away on his computer.  
Alister wrinkled his eyebrows, he knew that ip was doing this on purpose, for whatever reason he found it amusing to pick on the young archeologyst.  
and he knew exactly which buttons to push.

Alister had no plans on letting Zip play this game with him.

-The queen Lara found in Bolivia of course. He continued  
-it was the same tomb she was digging in that day the beast attacked and Amanda pulled of the stone…remember?

Zip didn't say anything instead he kept looking at the computer screen.  
What Alister couldn't see however was the big smile he had on his face, he really loved this.

Alister gave up.

-fine Zip, I won't bother you anymore. You clearly don't care if Lara ever sees her mother again or anything that doesn't have to do with you for that matter. Not as long as you can play with your computer.

Zip turned around

-man no need to be so harsh, I was just joking a little.

-you have very strange humor indeed zip, why can't you just listen to me when I say something? Alister looked annoyed, he crossed his arms and stared at zip

-well maybe cause you always say so boring things, really Al why don't you take a break once in a while. You're always so edgy. Zip smiled big, Alister was still not amused.

-Whatever you say Zip, I'll leave you now, so you can continue whit whatever you do here all day.

Alister started to walk out of the glassed computer room, but the hacker grabbed his arm.

-Aaww common Alister my man. Don't be like that! What did you want to ask me?

Alister turned around he still looked angry.

-Newer mind Zip.

Now Zip was getting annoyed.  
-Common Al! Why are you so angry? I was just joking don't be so sensitive!

-I'm not! I'm just tired of your American ways, now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to work. He yanked his arm back and went away.  
Zip wrinkled his eyebrows.

_Man what's up with him? He acts like a freaking woman!_  
Zip thought. He leaned back in his chair and started writing again

_bah, he probably just had a bad day or something, He gets edgy like that sometimes. I guess I'll have to apologize or something when he comes back._

Just then Lara came into the room.

-Good evening Zip, what's with Alister?  
She asked

-I swear Lara… Alister and women, I'll newer get you! I dunno why he just got all upset, I figure he didn't sleep well or something.

Lara rose an eyebrow,

-well that makes two of us, I have had some problem sleeping as well...  
she sighted and crossed her arms, Zip looked up at her, puzzled.

-Really? How come?

-I don't know the be perfectly honest, I just have a lot on my mind I guess, I also.. She stopped

-what?

-oh nothing, I just have a bad feeling… Newer mind zip, I think I just need a little tea, do you want anything?

-nah I'm good thanks, by the way where's Winston? Haven't seen him for a while?

Lara looked at Zip then she turned around and looked a the fireplace.

-now when you mention it, I haven't seen him ether, I'm sure he's in the garden though.

Just as she had finished something that sounded very much as an explosion was heard from upstairs.

-What was that?! Zip screamed. merchanaries? What the heck?!  
he quickly stood up and looked at Lara, her eyes was as big as dinner plates.

-I don't know, but it came from upstairs! wait hereZzip, if you see anything please go to the van, I'm going to see if anyone was hurt, and hopefully what caused the- she was interrupted by a door on the second floor opening and the slamming shut followed by the familiar voice of Winston yelling.

-Lady croft! You must hurry, I don't know what happened.

Lara wasted no time, she quickly ran towards the stairs and made her way up to Winston, she ran to him and grabbed him by his arms.

-Winston! My god what happened? Are you ok?

Winston was breathing heavenly, he tried to catch his breath.

-Lady-lady croft! The stone-!

Lara's eyes was now even wider, if that was even possible. She knew what was happening but she didn't want to believe it.

-You all have to get out of here! Where's Alister?!

-In the library. Zip called from behind her. He moved next to her and sat down beside the butler who had fallen down on his knees on the floor.

-I have to go get him. Lara said and turned around.


	3. problems

Tomb raider: Let the monster in

Thank you for the rewievs! XD keh. here chapter 3 for ya all, I know its weird and the story moves forward a bit too fast and all, also im osrry for any spelling errors I have missed OO But I hope you enjoy it anyway!

and as always i dont own TR XD keh just this story key?

**Tomb raider: Let the monster in**

**chapter 3:**

Lara speeded to the library. She had a foggy guess about what was going on, and it was by no means a good thing.

As she ran through the corridor between the main hall and the library she could hear a loud noise. Then she made it to the door, kicked it open and ran inside.

There it was, Amanda's creature, the unknown entity.  
It was hanging in the ceiling, watching her with its red eyes.  
She watched it back, carefully, she was afraid that if she looked away for only a second it would attack her, then she noticed something.

-Alister! he yelled when she saw that the creature was holding a rather limp looking Alister in one of its giant paws.  
She quickly got her guns out of their holsters and aimed them at the creature. Bullets didn't do much harm to it, she had to get Excalibur.  
But she couldn't just leave the room.

_I thin I'll have to do something rather chancy.._

Lara fired of two shots, they hit the creature in the face, and although not doing much harm it seemed to anger the beast. Quickly it lost interest for Alister, it dropped him and he landed on the floor, still fainted.

_That's going to hurt when he wakes up!_  
Lara thought. Then she quickly turned and ran out of the room, she could hear the entity follow her breaking every piece of furniture in its way.  
Lara reached the door, she got it open and quickly closed it behind her, continuing to run the door blew away behind her as the creature made its way through.

She ran to the far end of the corridor on the second floor jumping for the rods sticking out of the glassed computer room. Stressing her way across the room she almost lost her grip, but managed to get to the other side.

Excalibur was in her father study.

_I'm not so sure I'll make it into the study before this thing has me as its lunch!_

Ripping the door open and running as fast as her body would allow her too, finally she reached the door!  
The tomb raider kicked it open and bolted inside. There it was! Hanging on the wall: Excalibur.

Lara grabbed the sword and spun around, just in time to come face to face with the creature.

-Is this familiar to you sweetie? She said in a mocking tone.

The creature backed away, Lara swung the sword but the monster dodged the attack. It flew up in the air and disappeared through the giant window, not harming the glass at all, but simply passing through it.Lara quickly ran to the window, what little she could see through the frosted glass was the siluette of the smoke monster.

-Dammit come back here! She yelled at it in annoyance. She leaned even closer to the window.  
-there's something out there…She whispered. A though hit her and she gasped.  
-Amanda!…she's come to get it back! Lara whispered and with that quickly turned and ran back out into the hall way

She was planning on following the creature outside, but when she saw Winston limping to her in the hallway she decided she had to wait, and plan what she was going to do next.

-Winston! Where's Zip? Are you two okay?

The old butler smirked, he looked pained.  
-I'm fine lady croft, I'm afraid that this old body isn't made for running!  
He chuckled and continued.

- Zip went into the library to see if Alister is okay.

Zip hurried his way through the hall way, smashed furniture lay everywhere. He didn't exactly look forward to cleaning up.

He made it to the end of the hallway, the door to the library stood open so he just went inside.

Alister was lying on the floor; it looked like he was sleeping.

_I wonder what happened..._

Zip sat down next to the other man, he started to shake him, trying to wake him up.

-Hey! Alister man wake up! wakey wakey!

The archeologist grunted and then opened his eyes slowly; he looked at Zip with a puzzled expression.

-Finally! What happened? Oh you look confused, I guess you fainted. Zip smiled big he grabbed Alisters arm to help him up but he yanked it away.

Zip looked confused, then he remembered.

-Aww man, don't tell me you're still angry for that! Look I'm sorry! Zip held his arms up in surrender.

Alister just kept staring at him for a while, the he finally spoke.

-I don't have a clue what you're talking about! Where am I? Who are you anyway?

Suddenly Alister looked terrified. he started to back away trying to look everywhere at the same time, when his back bumped into the table the young man jumped, realizing it was just furniture he used it to steady himself and stand up.

-where am I? Why am I here? He asked again, he looked at zip, demanding answers.

Zip was even more confused.

-Alister what's wrong with you? You're acting-  
he took a step forward and then Alister took one backwards.

-don't come any closer, whoever you are. Alister hissed at him.

The hacker decided that to stay where he was, was the best option right now.

-Alister did you hit your head or something?

-I don't KNOW who this "Alister" of yours is, would you please tell me what's going on?

Zip scratched his head, he couldn't believe what was going on.

-you know what Al I think we should get Lara…

-who's Lara? Is she the one who brought me here? Can she answer my questions?

-...hopefully she can answer your questions. Zip said in a calm soothing voice…  
-And mine too. He quietly added.

Zip held out his hand.  
-now are you coming or not?

Alister looked at his hand, a very confused an insecure look was on his face.

-I can't trust you!

-yes you can, come now!

-No, I'm staying here.

Zip was getting frustrated, he was just as confused as Alister and when he was just trying to help he refused to let him.

-I've had enough come now! The hacker moved forwards, Alister got scared and tried to run around him, but the hacker was faster and grabbed him by the midsection in a giant bear hug as he moved past him.

-Let me go!! Alister screamed and tried to wriggle himself free, without success, Zip was much stronger than him.

-Now we're gonna go see Lara.  
He said and threw the other man over his shoulder where he continued to try and kick his way free.


	4. sleep

_Hi everyone! im sorry this chapter took quite some time, I got a new computer and had some problems instaling programs and stuff! this chapter isnt very good in my eyes but i just wanted to post the damn thing! XD I'll get working on the next one rigth away! also Im sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. my computer dosnt correct them all and sometimes they it switches one word for another. also i have some problems with 'sighed' and 'rigth' XD never get those trigth! help with spelling is always appreciated! and thanks for R&R *hugs*_

**Tomb raider :let the monster in**

**chapter 4**

Winston tilted Alisters head first left the right.

-It doesn't look like he has any bump...I don't think that this sudden memory loss was caused by any kind of force towards his head.

Lara was sitting in the couch beside zip, she bit her lower lip.  
-That's strange. She said in a low voice.  
-Alister how are you feeling now? Alister looked at Lara and sighed.

-Well other than I'm very very confused, I feel fine.  
-You don't have any headache or something? Zip asked, concerned.  
-No..not really, except my arm hurts a little.  
He said and rubbed his sore arm.  
-Well that must have happened when the monster dropped you to the floor. Lara mumbled.  
-When what dropped me to the floor? Alister stared at her, confused as always.  
Ignoring him Lara continued.  
-I think Amanda was here, she somehow must have awoken the creature without touching the stone.  
-But how's that even possible? Zip wrinkled his eyebrows.

-I don't know, that's what we got to figure out, we have to get some more information about this beast first.  
Zip smiled. -Well that's easy! right before this happened Alister told me that he had found something interesting about it! He turned toAalister who was sitting on the couch infront of him.

-what _are _you talking about? He huffed as a response.  
-oh yeah, memory loss. The hacker pouted and leaned back in the sofa.

-well there's not much we can do about that at the moment, we will just have to find the information again. Lara shook her head.  
-And I never got my tea… She mumbled.

-Did you just say tea? The archeologist asked, with a pleading tone to his voice.  
-I will fix you some tea lady croft. Winston smiled and went out of the room.  
-so when do we start? Zip asked.  
-Tomorrow morning. She nodded and then looked around.  
-and we have to fix this place up.

_______________________________

It was getting late, and Lara had suggested everyone went to bed so they could start working early the next day. She had also asked Zip to take Alister to his room.

walking through the dark hallway, Alister was looking around, impressed by the size and all the expensive furniture.  
- This place is really big isn't it?  
Zip looked around at him.  
-You get used to it.

They reached the door to Alisters room and Zip opened it.  
-well here it is al, hope you feel at home...again.  
Alister went inside. He looked around, once again fascinated by the size.

He walked towards one of the big windows and looked outside at the great maze in the garden, with a small smile he glanced back at zip.  
-I'm still not used to you calling me that...this room is really big!  
-it's yours, now jump in bed. The hacker stated and smiled weakly.  
Alister turned around.

-Sorry, but this really is new to me. He almost hissed, annoyed that zip was hurrying him.  
-No it's not Alister. He sighed and noticed the sad and confused look on Alisters face. Zip shook his head.  
-Sorry but I'm not used to you yet, the new version at least. He frowned.  
The bookworm rose an eyebrow and turned around and looked at the bed.  
-Ah well newer mind I will see you tomorrow I guess. He flapped his hand in a "forget it gesture.

Zip just nodded and closed the door.

_Oh god, this should prove interesting._

He went back to his own room.

_________________________________

Lara had told the others to go to sleep, but she couldn't get a blink herself. her mind kept going back to the stone and Amanda, now sitting in front of her laptop she had decided to do some late night research, which was a lot easier said than done, there didn't seem to be anyone who had heard about it.

Top of Form

The tomb raider rubbed her tempest and grunted.

_bother, bother, nothing is ever easy!_

She sighed and leaned back, shooting an evil glance at the laptop before closing it.

_This is pointless, I might as well try to sleep again, I'm not getting anything done like this.._

Lara mumbled to herself as she made her way over to her giant bed. The stone floor was cool and she felt relaxed walking bare feet over it in the moonlight. She quickly changed into her night garment and jumped into bed.  
As she cuddled under her soft cotton blankets her thoughts kept returning to the days happenings.

Letting out yet another sight as she lay her head down on the pillow and slowly closing her eyes she thought.

_I wonder if my Father ever had these kind of problem…_

Lara quickly opened her eyes again and flung herself out of bed.

-What if...!

Quickly she opened her nightstand and started searching through it.

-How come it newer occurred to me before? My father must have heard something about it!  
She mumbled, kicking herself mentally for not seeing the obvious.

-But...where is it?  
Lara asked herself puzzled after searching through the cabinet the third time.  
proceeding with empting the wooden stand and searching the one on the other side she still couldn't find her father's book.

-I know that I put it here! I always put it here! Lara growled annoyed and frustrated.  
-the others know better than to go through my stuff, and even if they did they would at least be smart enough to return whatever they took afterwards!

Getting even more frustrated now the tomb raider kicked a bunch of paper she had thrown out of the nightstand, paper flew everywhere making the room look even more messy. One piece got stuck in one of the curtains in front of the giant window. Lara grunted and grabbed the small piece of paper, but when she looked outside she remembered what she thought she had seen earlier today when she went to get Excalibur.

-Amanda! She- but how? How is that even possible?

Lara shook her head, trying to calm down, that wasn't a logic explanation after all.  
-Even if she did take it, how on earth could she know there was information about that thing in it? Lara mumbled.

The poor confused adventurer had to sit down on the bed, sighing loudly. She would never be able to sleep now, what was going on? This didn't make sense.

She thought about waking the others and tell them about what she thought, but decided that they needed to sleep and wouldn't be much help right now anyway. Instead she lay down in bed once again_ trying _to sleep.

but sleep wouldnt come.


	5. morning

_Hey all! whoo fast update :D I'm so good. ok I'll admit the chapter is fairly short XD but whatever. sorry for any grammar or spelling misstakes I did not notice XD hope you enjoy and thatnks for the sweet rewievs ;P *hugs*_

**Tomb raider: Let the monster in**

**Chapter 5:**

Lara who hadn't managed to get a single blink last night made her way down the stairs, in a very sloppy manner.  
Mumbling curses and rubbing her eyes she went into the kitchen were both Zip and Winston sat eating and having a conversation. They looked up as she entered the room and sat down next to them.

-Hello gentle men.  
She mumbled, shaking her head and clearing her trout she continued.  
-How are you both today?  
Zip and Winston looked at her, then each other, then her again.

-Fine, just peachy...did you get a good night sleep? Zip replied with a curious tone.  
Lara forced a big smile at him, a smile that said "nope, not at all but thanks for asking"  
-Not really, I came to think of something but let's not talk about that until Alister comes...  
she paused and looked around.

-Where is he by the way? He's always here before me!  
Winston sipped some of his tea, and then turned to Lara.  
-The poor fellow was fast asleep, both me and zip figured we should let him rest.  
He smiled a comforting smile.

-Considering last days happenings. He added and took another sip of his tea.

Lara nodded. It was really best to let him rest for a while, he must have been exhausted, adding the fact that he had no memory of them whatsoever didn't help a lot either.  
Zip wrinkled his eyebrows. Leaning back in his chair.

-Ah, I hope he comes down before his food gets cold. He rose one of his eyebrows.  
-If he finds his way down here, what with memory loss and all.  
Winston looked at Lara again. He tried to make eye contact with her but since she was staring down at her plate he decided it didn't make any difference anyway.

-Why don't you tell us about what kept you up all night?

The tomb raider looked up, almost as if she had forgotten the other two were in the room. She attempted a smile but failed miserably.

-Well...I was thinking that perhaps...  
she stopped for a moment and the room was silent. When she continued she sounded more secure.

-I was thinking that maybe my father knew something about that creature. I mean he had been to Ghana before me and all, maybe he had stumbled upon it sometime.  
She took a sip of her own tea before continuing.

-So I went to look for his book, which I keep in my nightstand by the bed, odd thing is it wasn't there!  
She said putting her hands in the air.

Zip leaned forward.  
-And I'm guessing you didn't just misplace it?  
Lara looked at him and shook her head.  
-No, I always put it in there! And now it suddenly gone! Winston looked concerned.  
-so where do you suppose it went?  
Lara smirked and said :  
-that's what I don't know, but I have a theory.

The others leaned forward, as to be able to hear whatever she was going to say as clear as possible.

-I think Amanda took it, the same way she took back the beast!  
She folded her arms over her chest and leaned back in the chair, waiting for what they had to say.  
Winston opened his mouth and closed it again, Zip simply stared at her for a good two minutes before saying something.

-But how could she know, he even had one? Or where it was? And why did she even want it?

-That, my dear Zip is what we have to find out, obviously there is some information in that note book she is interested in! But what I can't figure out is also this-

-You have read the notebook a million times, and if there was something in it regarding this..  
She was interrupted by Winston's soft voice, he spoke the exact same words she herself was about to say.  
Lara turned to him, looking him straight in the eyes as he finishes.

-You would have remembered it. He looked seriously concerned.

-Yes. She almost whispered.  
-So how come I don't?  
She was going to say something more but was once again interrupted, this time by the kitchen door opening.  
Everyone turned and looked in the direction of the person coming into the kitchen, it was Alister. He looked around and when he noticed that the others where in the room and staring at him he put his hand together and started mumbling.

-I'm sorry, I-I was just looking around am I bothering you? Maybe I should leave, but I feel sort of lost.  
He was talking really fast and it was hard to catch a word of what he was saying.  
Zip rose one of his hands in front of him, smiling friendly and said:

-Calm down pal, you're not bothering anyone; we're just surprised you found your way down here!  
He pointed to the chair next to him.  
-Why don't you sit down? Eat breakfast with us?  
Alister looked at him, unsecure. Then he decided that next to zip was probably the safest place in the house and quickly sat down.

Zip smiled, but when he noticed that Alister was just staring at his food instead of eating it. He leaned forward, took Alister's fork and then took a bite of Alister's food, he put the fork down on the plate again, then he looked at Alister who was staring at him, confused, and smiled.

-umm..what..uur.. Alister started puzzled.

-I'm just showing you that it's not poisoned. Zip answered and laughed.  
Alister looked confused, but then he smiled and laughed a short shaky laugh.  
Winston smiled as well.  
-I made some tea for you. He said  
-I could take a sip of it, if that makes you feel better.

Alister looked at the butler and laughed a little.

-No, no thank you, that's quite alright.


	6. read

_Hello everyone! orry for another short chapter XD hehe and sorry for all the spelling/grammar errors I've missed. alos I reall suck at geography so...yeah that dosn't mix well with writing a TR fanfiction I know D:_

_But I hope you can see past that and enjoy anyway! and thank you for the rewievs~ *hugs*_

**Tomb raider: let the monster in**

**Chapter 6:**

Alister was walking around in the library, looking at books and admiring the tasteful design.  
He looked pretty much like a little kid in the candy store.  
If it hadn't been for Alisters cute behavior Zip probably wouldn't have had that smile on his face, it was by no way amusing to see a person who normally knew every ins and outs of a place, suddenly "seeing it for the first time" but he just couldn't help but smirk a little as the archeologist was running around reading the names of every book mumbling about how much there was to choose from.

Alister stopped in front of a wine red book and picked it out. He exanimate it and read the first page quickly. Then he smiled as if he had made his choice.

-This one sounds interesting, it supposed to be about-

-Sea creatures, such as the kraken, nessy and the world serpent. Zip interrupted him. Alister turned around and gave him a confused look, Zip just smiled.  
-you read that one, didn't like it. Take another one instead.  
Alister eyed him some more, then he nodded and put the book back in place.  
-Well you do know me best I suppose. He mumbled as he continued his search for books.

-Did I ever mention a book I liked then?

-Many times! Zip moaned. -Heck if I could remember all of them! He scratched his head and looked thoughtful for a while, then he nodded slowly like he was confirming something for himself.

-I think you said you enjoyed the César...something.  
Alister pouted.  
-Well that _is_ a big help. Never mind then, I will just have to find something myself... He shook his head and continued, then he jumped as the door slammed open and Lara steeped inside.

-Hello lads! She greeted them.  
-How is it going for you?  
Alister didn't even bother to turn around he simply shrugged and kept looking for books. Lara turned to Zip who was standing in the staircase watching them.  
He looked down at her as well.  
-So...you have a plan? He asked.

Lara smirked and wrinkled her eyebrows.  
-Well...first of I think we should find out exactly where Amanda is at the moment, then I was thinking I should stop by and have a little chat with her.

Zip smiled and nodded.  
-Good thinking lady Croft. He said in a mock English accent. Then he paused and gave her a serious look - But you do know that she probably isn't just gonna hand back your dads book even _if _she's the one who has it?

Lara nodded. Of course she hadn't been expecting Amanda to help her out, they were not on the same side anymore, even if Amanda admitted she was the one who took the book, Lara could bet anything on that she wouldn't return it no matter how nice she asked.

-Yes I know that Zip, But I was hoping that maybe I could get some information anyway, besides I have to start somewhere don't I?  
Zip stood up straight and stretched, then he jumped down the stairs and made his way over to Alister who was examining yet another book. The hacker tapped the old cover with his finger.

-That one. He smiled. -You'll love that one.  
Alister looked up at him, gave him a small timid smile and nodded.  
Zip turned back to Lara.  
-right, I'll go and look her up then.

Lara nodded and watched Zip leave the room, then she turned and looked at Alister who had taken his usual seat by the window. Lara shook her head, then she followed Zip out of the library.

_________________________________________

-Well it was as good as impossible to find anything about this woman, but here's what I've got.  
Zip said and brought a couple of small windows on the computer screen. Lara watched with interest as Zip told her about his findings.  
-Apparently she was last seen somewhere in Moscow Russia. My guess is that she lives there or at least stays there for the moment, anyway.  
o the interesting part. Says here she's been going to Treleborg in Sweden an lot lately.

Zip turned and looked at Lara, she rose an eyebrow and smiled.

-then we're going to Sweden too. I'm leaving as soon as you're done with the preparations, she said as she turned and left the room.

______________________________________________

_Dapling: I have bad imagenation so I sent lara to my own contry :D hehehe. I dont live in treleborg though...._


	7. Explore

_hey thanks to everyone whos still bothering to read this story XD hehehe_

_sorry again for spelling or grammar errors. this chapter isn't so short though. :)_

**Tomb raider: let the monster in**

**Chapter 7:**

Lara stepped out of the small airplane. The sun shined brightly even though it wasn't very warm.  
Lara didn't mind the slightly chilly weather, so she grabbed her back pack and started to walk towards the small building in which a motorbike waited for her. As she made her way over to there she unfolded the map she had brought with her.

Was it Treleborg Amanda had been visiting these last months? She asked out loud.

-Yeah. Zips voice came through the headset. -I dunno what you're gonna find, But I bet its interesting.

Lara smiled and nodded. She tucked the map into the pocket and jumped up on the bike.  
-It's about an hour away from where I am now. She said and started up the bike.

______________________________

Since he wasn't' much help staring at the screen while Lara was driving zip went into the kitchen to get something to drink.  
When he came in there he saw Winston making tea.  
Zip smirked.

-He hasn't forgotten how much he loves tea has he?  
Winston looked up and smiled warm.

-He certainly has not, In fact I am quite sure that he drinks twice as much as he normally does. It must be because its all new for him again. He ended the sentence with a small chuckle and poured the tea in a cup and handed it to Zip.

-I have some cleaning to do, would you mind giving this to Mr. Fletcher?

-Will do. He grabbed the tea and went back into his office where Alister was now sitting in a chair. He was surrounded by books he had brought from the library and was currently lost in one of them. He didn't even notice Zip as he entered the room.

-Yo man, here's some tea for you. The hacker greeted him with a cheery tone.  
Aister jumped at his voice and looked startled at him, then he shrugged and smiled.  
-Thank you very much.

-Don't thank me, Winston made it. Zip looked at the mountain of books that had formed around the archeologist.

-So how come you're in here? He asked after a while.  
Alister looked up at him again. He wrinkled his eyebrows and bit his lower lip.  
-I...I thought I'd move down here instead, I don't' like to be all alone in there.  
Zip rose an eyebrow.

-Really? I thought you loved it up there, with all the books and the silence. The bookworm shook his head.

-I do! It's just that..I don't know it gives me a bad feeling for some reason. He scratched the back of his head.  
-I keep expecting the walls to open up and something will jump out. He went silent, and when zip only stared at him instead of saying anything he blushed and looked down into the book.  
-That sounds really silly I know.

Zip shook his head and smiled. - No don't worry I understand, you can sit down here if that's what you want, knock yourself out! Alister smiled, he looked relived and then continued reading. Zip sighted and went back to his computer.

_We better find a way to fix his memory soon._

_________________________________________________

Lara was driving into what seemed to be an endless forest full of cliffs and giant rocks, it didn't seem like anyone had been here for quite some time.  
She was just going to ask Zip if he knew a more exact location for wherever she was going when she suddenly heard a familiar voice yelling at someone.

_When you hear someone yelling in the middle of an empty forest, you know you're at the right place._

Lara thought as she jumped of her motorbike and led it in between two huge rocks, after making sure it was camouflages nicely she proceeded to climb up the small cliff right behind her, from which she had heard the shouting. Ss Lara reached the top and peered over the side she saw soemthing that looked like a small digging site. She picked up her binoculars to take a closer look.

-looks like Amanda is doing some digging. She said into the headset.

-Yeah, wonder what she's looking for? Zip questioned. Lara adjusted the zooming and saw Amanda yelling at the few men who populated the site.

-And there she is. Lara whispered. She put the binoculars back on her belt and looked around.  
She couldn't go in through the way Amanda had dug up for obvious reasons and it didn't seem like she was leaving anytime soon. Lara had to find another way in. silently she made her way down the cliff down to the ground.

-I must find another way in. she explained to zip as she stared walking around the cliff.

-How can you be so sure there _is _another way in? Zip asked. –don't you think she would have found it?

Lara shook her head. -Just because she's not on our side doesn't mean she's perfect, no I'm positive there's some other way. Lara came out in a small ravine filled with rocks, she jumped down on one of the rocks.

-The ways she's going is obviously man made, well _she _made it, She's probably just followed a map to an exact spot. She jumped down on the ground and started walking around the the giant stones.

-But if there is some sort of temple here there must be another way in, a way in which people could have walked whenever they pleased. lara looked over at a collection of about a dozen big rocks huddled together.

-And where would that be? If there was an normal entrance you could just walk into casually, she wouldn't have to dig. Zip complained.  
AN amused and smile spread on Lara's lips.

-it would be right over here. She said as she made her way over to the rock collection, she stood in front of one of them and started pushing at it. It took some effort but she finally managed to move it and it rolled into another rock. Revealing a small hole in the ground.

-It was just hidden by these mighty stones! Lara laughed and without further ado squeezed herself into the hole, as she had expected it led her into a wider tunnel, where she could stand up straight.

-What if it had just been a very big rabbit hole and you would have gotten stuck? Zip joked.

-I would have gotten you lads over here to rescue me. She wrinkled her eyebrows and looked around.  
-No one has been in here for a while, now let's see if we can find anything of interest. Lara walked down the tunnel, which at first was just a small passage but later became something more man made.

-Watch out for traps. Zip warned in her ear.

-I don't think there's gonna be too many traps in this little hall way...it was made for visitors to the temple. She reached some stone steps and walked down them into a giant room, it was about as big as the foyer in her own manor and it had lots of statues with carvings on them. Lara looked around checking if she could find anything that could tell her if Amanda had gotten this far with her digging.

-I don't think Amanda has been in here yet. She said and walked up to one of the statues. Then she looked over at the walls.  
-But this...that's written over here, it's written on all the walls..I wouldn't be surprised if she has seen it already.  
-Well...what does it say?  
-It says....It speaks of our beast.  
-Bingo.

Lara walked towards the wall to get a closer look.  
-iT seems that there was some mighty god. She wrinkled her eyebrows. –Who's name isn't mention here, they refer to him or her only as "the mighty god"...anyway this god created the beast because the people asked for protection...it was supposed to protect the royal family.

-Well that explains why it was in together with the queen. Zip confirmed.

-Indeed. Lara nodded. -But not why it was in Peru to start with. How did it end up protecting the queen of Tiwanaku instead of...whatever royal family who ruled this land.  
She turned around and walked back to the statue.

-I think this one is supposed to resemble their god. But I don't recognize the design at all, it doesn't look like any of the gods I'm familiar with.  
Zip grunted. -Well I sure as hell haven't seen it before!... and even if Alister had he's not much help right now.

-Let's see if we can find anything concerning his memory loss? I've got a feeling that the unknown entity had something to do with it.

She eyed the figure from top till toe, but couldn't find anything interesting; she walked over to another one resembling the same god but in a different pose. In this one the god, which appeared to be female, was holding a shield and what looked very much like the stone Amanda had pulled from the door in Peru. On the shield some ancient writing was carved. Lara began to translate it forZzip.

-It basically says that she gave it the power to...well to be frank mess with people's minds. She cleared her troth and continued. -apparently it will cling to people who has a very strong wish...or something of the like.

-I hope the royal family had strong wishes; otherwise it would be sort of pointless. Zip remarked, Lara smiled at the comments.

-Well I guess- Lara started but was suddenly interrupted by an almost too familiar voice.

-Well well well, look what the cat dragged in.  
Lara spun around and saw Amanda together with several armed men standing by a small opening. Lara had been so caught up in what she was reading that she hadn't even noticed them entering the giant room.

-You know Amanda, I'm really much more of a dog person. She replied. Amanda just smirked.

-Tell me Lara, what brings you here? She said shaking her head. -haven't you ruined my life enough already? She added.  
-oh Nothing, I just came to ask you to return my father's book, which you stole from me.  
Amanda raised an eyebrow.  
-Aou know just as much as I would _love _to give it back to you, I'm afraid I can't, I need it more than you. The woman huffed.  
-Is that so? Well what exactly do you need it for?

-None of your business Lara. Amanda hissed.  
Lara smirked.  
-Well if you need the book I suppose you still need Excalibur as well? Too bad your beast weren't fast enough to steal that also.

-I've had enough of you. She growled and waved her arm in the air, signaling the men to open fire. Lara reacted quickly and threw herself behind a statue, several shots hit the old creation and blew away big chunks of carved stone.

-Be careful Amanda, it would be a shame to demolish something important after all your digging! Lara yelled and got her trusty dual pistols out of their holsters.

-Don't you worry about that Lara, this place has no more to give me. She said, then she turned around and said something to one of the guards that Lara couldn't catch before leaving the room. Lara looked up from behind the statue at just the right moment so see the one of the guards firing of a shoot from a grenade launcher into the ceiling. The whole construction shook and as the guard fired of another shoot the entire place started to crumble. Lara got up and started running for the stairs, she felt how another grenade hit the ceiling and a piece of it fell down just inches away from her. She could hear zip urging her to run faster in the headset. She ran quickly through the hall she had entered. Remembering the small hole she had squeezed into she grabbed a grenade from the back of her belt and threw it several meters before her. It exploded as soon as it had hit the ground right under the big rabbit hole blowing it even bigger allowing Lara to simply jump out of it.

She landed on the ground above and without stopping ran to her motorbike. Jumped on it and took of into the woods. It was quiet for a few seconds and Lara had a chance to catch her breath. Then Zips voice was heard in her ear again.

-Man, that was so skilled. He drew in a deep breath.

-You're amazing!

Lara smiled. -Thank you Zip, I'm flattered. I think I'm going home to take a shower then we can talk about what we're going to do next. She hit the gas and took of with even greater speed.


End file.
